battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gallian Empire/@comment-5885288-20150810074003
OOC: Smith told me to put this here and not on the GSFN page. Briefing happened here. IC: San Andreas Monday August 10, 00:35 Local time: The Almanan Class Destroyer Thunderclap warped into geostationary orbit 35,700km above the city. It pointed its observational equipment down at the name Bridge and began relaying information to an Inscrutable Class corvette approaching the city limits. The corvette landed and four Special Forces teams disembarked, loading into several unmarked vehicles waiting nearby. They then drive into the city, the first vehicle driving accross the bridge and unloading it's occupants in the cover of darkness. The other vehicles drove to a second location opposite of the team near the bridge and unloaded their occupants as well. The first group, team Bravo, moved into position near the begining of the bridge while the second group (teams Charlie and Delta) moved down into cover on the riverbank. It was now 1:07 in the morning. Bravo Leader: Bravo in position, out. Charlie Leader: Charlie and Delta are in position. Ready when you are. Bravo Leader: Roger. How we looking Alpha? Alpha: You are clear to engage. Please note there are fourteen confirmed contacts outside and atleast twelve more inside. Bravo Leader: Copy that. Snipers, are you ready? Snipers: This is overwatch, we are loaded and pointed at the target. Bravo Leader: Alright. Moving. Target are the guards near the entrances. Fire on my mark. Snipers: Roger. On your mark. Bravo team started out along the bridge, readying grappling gear. Bellow them, built into the embankment and unaware of its impending doom, was a fortress full of terrorists. Held captive inside its concrete walls was CEO James Denver of the WSC, likely being tortured. Bravo Leader: Bravo in position. Going down in three.. two.. one.. The six members of bravo team readied their silenced SM40.7 Hellfire SMG's and silently jumped off the side of the bridge. They hung just below the deck, in the cover of darkness. Bravo Leader: (quietly) Pick your targets. I've got the two near the first AA gun. B2: I've got the middle AA. Ready two. B3: We've got the group at the table. Ready three. B4: Ready four. B5: Got the last AA. Ready five. B6: I've got the guy taking a smoke. Ready six. Bravo Leader: Alright. All ready. Snipers, MARK! At 1:12 am, three silenced S6.22 sniper rifles fired in unison from across the river. A fraction of a second later, the three guards standing by the doors slumped over where they stood with hardly a sound. As this happed Bravo team opened fire on the unsuspecting terrorists on the roof, quickly dispatching them. They then grappled down and moved into position. Bravo Leader: Fourteen E-KIA. Good shooting guys. Two and three, take that door. Four and five, over there. Six, you're with me. Move! Charlie, Delta, we're in position. Get up here. We're on the clock. Charlie and Delta quickly and quietly started moving towards the fort, keeping to the shadows when they could. Suddenly, Alpha came over the comms. Alpha: Be advised, there's a truck aproaching from your rear. It's about a klick out and moving fast. Intelligence says its one of their troop transports. Treat as hostile. The mission is NOT compromised, repeat, they do not ''know you are here. Delta Leader: Roger that. Blasted timing. Squad, halt. Charlie, keep moving. We'll cover you. As Charlie moved towards the fort the sound of an old M923 6x6 became audible. Alpha: Scan confirms one driver and eight armed men. Engage on your own time. Just as Charlie reached the fort the truck rumbled around the corner. Too far out to be able to tell that the bunker has been compromised, the driver blithely steered down the road. Delta Leader: Engage in three, two, one.. The six aquad members opened fire on the truck. The driver was killed instantly, blood spraying across the windshield. The snipers, using their advanced optics to see through the canvas cover, quickly took out the soldiers in the back that wern't immediately killed. A scream was heard, then nothing but the rumble of the truck and the crunch of gravel as it coasted to a halt in the ditch thirty meters down the road. Delta Leader: Tangos down! Alpha, have we been spotted? Alpha: Negative but the compound is expecting a radio check soon. You'd better move fast or you're going to have a serious problem. Charlie Leader: We're in position Delta. Secure that vehicle and-- The door near Bravo two and three opened and a terrorist stepped out, an M16 assault rifle slung over his shoulder. He was half way out the door and was just pulling a cigarette out of his pocket when four rounds slammed into his body. He made a gurgling sound, dropping his cagarette and crumpling to the floor, his blood mingling with that of the previous guard already pooled in the doorway. Bravo 2: CONTACT!! Throwing flash! Bravo Leader: Breach! Go go go! Charlie, move into position NOW! Alpha, we're going in! As Charlie squad ran up the stairs and assembled outside the door where the first terrorist died, Bravo team began breaching the fort, throwing flash grenades through the unlocked doors and moving in. Delta raced up the riverbank, moving into position on the opposite side of the building. Delta Leader: Snipers, cover the middle door! Don't let anybody out! Bravo, status! Bravo Leader: Breaching clear! Four tangoes down! Move up! The three teams moved in simultaneously from opposite sides of the building, stepping over bodies. They began searching the building, Charlie on the right and Delta on the left. Bravo stood guard at the three entrances. They could hear yelling as the terrorists tried to make sence of what was happening. Down the U-shaped corridor, a man in his mid twenties threw open a door, his weapon at the ready, only to be thrown back in from the force of the bullets that tore through his body. Charlie 5: One down! Moving up! Six, watch out! Peeking around the doorframe at the end of the hall, partly obscured by gunsmoke, was a man with a Mac 11 mini uzi. He opened fire, spraying bullets down the hall, impacting the roof and walls, throwing out puffs of concrete dust. A hail of rounds impacted his upper torso and head, spinning him back into the room in a fine mist of blood. Charlie Six staggered, blood soaking through his right pantleg. Charlie 6: AHH! I'M HIT! Meanwhile, Delta moved slowly down the hall, checking rooms left and right, neutralizing a pair of guards, playing cards still in hand. They heard a burst of gunfire from the other side of the building and then radio chatter. Charlie six got hit. He'd live. The same couldn't be said about the bad guy. Just then, a head poked out from a doorway down the hall. It retracted as bullets slammed into the wall just behind it. A second later a small round object came bouncing out of the doorway, ricocheting towards Delta and stopping just ten feet short of the group. Delta 2: 'GRENADE!!''' All six of them dove into rooms on opposite sides of the hall. There was a roar and a flash of heat. Anyone not already sprawled on the floor was knocked off their feet. As they collected themselves they heard movement down the hall. Delta Leader peeked around the corner. Smoke filled the air. Two men stood in the middle of the hall, while two more crouched in doorways on either side of them, rifles aimed at Delta, who by this time was doing the same thing. One of the men standing in the hall had a gun pressed against the temple of the other and was yelling frantically at Delta, telling them to drop their weapons. The second man stooped, bloody and beaten, his arms raised above his head. Denver.